Rachel Berry trainwreck extravaganza part 2
by MissSavannahCriss
Summary: set after Micheal. Rachel decides to throw a party and all of the warblers are invited. what will happen when Sebastian decides to be his usual snarky self?


Kurt was anxiously biting the inside of his cheek as he drove to the 'Rachel Berry Train Wreck Extravaganza Part 2'. The last time he went to this party the guy he had a crush on made out with Rachel. He knew this wouldn't happen tonight because Blaine was now his loving boyfriend of six months.

What Kurt was actually worried about was that Rachel had decided to invite the Warblers. He wouldn't have had a problem with that either if it weren't for Sebastian Smythe. Yeah, the New Directions have forgiven them for the whole slushy incident but Kurt was still wary of the meerkat-faced warbler.

Sebastian had made it more than clear that he believed Kurt wasn't good enough for Blaine. Somehow even after that terrible slushy hate crime Sebastian was able to get Blaine to forgive him.

The other problem was Blaine was incredibly clueless. Kurt sometimes felt that his doe-eyed puppy-like boyfriend lived in a Disney dreamland where everyone broke out into big musical numbers and lived happily ever after.

And let us all not forget that Blaine with alcohol is like a sexually charged 3-year-old. It was cute but Kurt most definitely did not want it around Sebastian.

The couple pulled up to the Berry residence and approached the door.

" I'm excited to see what Wes is like while drunk." Kurt says with a chuckle.

" Oh it's like partying with Paris Hilton… and for some odd reason he always ends up shirtless within like, ten minutes… Lightweight." Blaine replies while rubbing his thumb against the back of Kurt's pale hand.

Kurt grinned. "Sounds exciting."

"Oh, it is."

Just then the door was thrown open to reveal an already tipsy Rachel Berry clutching at Finn's torso like a toddler would a teddy bear. Gross.

"And it begins." Kurt mutters at a volume low enough so that only Blaine can hear, Blaine just chuckles and enters the home

Once they'd been at the party for an hour Blaine was already stumbling while holding his third beer in hand. The warblers had arrived nearly 40 minutes ago and Wes, who must have been a frat boy in an earlier life, was already on his fourth beer and second shot of vodka. He was currently singing an extremely slurred version of ' If I had you' by Adam Lambert.

Sebastian was sitting with Santana and Brittany half listening to the blonde blabbering about Lord Tubbington's latest troubles. Sebastian was also watching Blaine's drunken singing like a lion watches his dinner.

" Kurty! C'mon let's dance!"

Kurt was grabbed by an overly intoxicated Blaine Anderson and dragged onto the dance floor. Blaine then proceeded to grind his err… rear end into Kurt's front side. Kurt let out a little yelp then stepped away from his overly intoxicated boyfriend. Blaine pouted then shrugged and then danced his drunken self over to a giggling Tina and Mercedes.

Wes suddenly was on David's shoulders with his Dalton tie tied on his head. The Asian boy was shouting " PARTY!" at the top of his lungs. The rest of the party-gooers watched in awe and then applauded the boy and his drunken stupidity.

Kurt was indeed surprised by how frisky the Warblers got with a bit of vodka in their systems. Jeff and Nick had been making out on the couch for the past fifteen minutes and David become obsessed with fondling Santana's surgically enhanced chest. Sebastian and Kurt were the only mildly sober teens in sight.

" Kurtsie! I'm hungry… Can we get some cotton candy? I love cotton candy! Not as much as I love you, of course, but I do love it. The pink kind is my favorite. Can we get the pink kind?" Blaine asked excitedly while hugging Kurt's side.

"No. No sugar that would make thing worse. I don't even want to think about how sick you'll be in the morning as it is, baby." Blaine pouted adorably at Kurt's words the skipped off to find Brittany.

Forty-five minutes later, things had only gotten worse.

"Body shots!" Called Santana as she clapped her hands and pulled Brittany over the table. Then, the Latina proceeded to pour salt down Brittany's stomach and placed a lime slice in the other girl's mouth.

Santana chugged the small glass of alcohol and then licked the salt off of the blonde. Finally, she took the lime from Brittany's lips. The glee club cheered her on as the straight members of the Warblers looked on with a look of pure sexual frustration.

"MY TURN!"

Blaine poured more salt on Brittany and put the lime in her mouth. Blaine drank the shot and licked the salt off the cheerleader's toned stomach. Blaine took the lime from Brittany's mouth and then smiled. Then, Blaine and Brit linked pinkies, and skipped of, giggling loudly.

Kurt, who was still a little hot from watching his boyfriend lick salt of f a girl, peered over to Sebastian who looked just as turned on as Kurt probably did.

There was loud giggling as Blaine and Brit ran over to Kurt.

" HEY KURTIE!" Look we found the candy!" Blaine exclaimed as he showed Kurt his handful of Redvines and Tootsie rolls.

"YEAH! They were hidden, can we have some, Kurtie?" Brit asked.

Blaine and Brittany each gave Kurt their best puppy dog faces. Kurt couldn't resist the two pairs of huge, sad, begging eyes that were placed on him.

"Fine. Not too much though I don't want you guys barfing all over the place."

Blaine and Brittany trotted off to consume their sugary in private.

"Wow, he's even cuter when he's drunk," said a smarmy voice behind Kurt.

Kurt turned around and spotted a smirking Sebastian. "Ugh. What do you want Sebastian?"

Another smirk. "Oh I just wanted to tell you how hot your boyfriend is and that you and your gay face still aren't good enough for him."

Kurt's blood boiled and he's pretty sure he saw red for a moment.

" I think that Blaine deserves a real man and not some girly twink." Sebastian egged on.

Kurt looked around to see if anyone was watching the altercation and then connected his duck fat softened fist to Sebastian Smythe's arrogant, meerkat face.

Sebastian fell to the carpeted floor with a thud and the entire party seemed to freeze.

" He's an asshole anyways." Wes said with a shrug.

The party got moving again and Blaine rushed over to Kurt.

"Oh my god! What happened are you okay, baby?" Blaine asked rubbing the hand that Kurt had used to sucker punch Sebastian.

"Yeah, my fist is going to be sore in the morning but I'll live."

A light blush danced across Blaine face as he stepped over Sebastian and wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck.

"Ya know, it was kinda sexy when you punch him." Blaine whispered.

"Oh really? You like it when I punch people?" Kurt raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist.

"Well Sebastian's a jerk and he probably deserved it. Plus it was totally hot." Blaine leaned in and pecked Kurt on the lips.

Kurt chuckled, "Hmm… Good to know."


End file.
